


奥菲利亚（上）

by 11903



Series: 奥菲利亚 [1]
Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: Gang Rape, Hand Jobs, Incestum, M/M, Multi, Non-Consensual Violence, Original Male Character - Freeform, Other, Physical Abuse, go to the hell, please, rape corpse
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22909717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11903/pseuds/11903
Series: 奥菲利亚 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646641
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

莫金几乎把半个身子埋进花丛里。

他中棕色的外套缠绕在几丛相互交叠的细嫩枝条上，这样他的手不必接触花茎上那些细小倒刺而可以将花枝尽数砍下。刀柄被汗液沾湿，硌得他手心发麻，而刀刃则捅进缠绕的花茎中，前后晃动，在一大片绿叶中切割着花枝，让一朵朵白玫瑰带着它们下垂的枝条尽数落在莫金怀中。

这是一个晴朗的秋日，阳光均匀地散布在庄园的每个角落，给一切静穆地伫立在黄昏中的事物披上黄色幔布。它落在莫金身上，拥抱着少年结实挺拔的后背，抚摸过他心底的每一处隐秘角落。它知道少年有一个秘密，这秘密是一个人的名字，他埋藏在他心底足足六年。

莫金跪在泥土中，点数着他怀里的玫瑰，然后他满意地起身，把那柄灰黑色的刺刀拿在手中，抹去刀刃上的浮土和汁液，将它收回刀鞘里，刀柄朝上倒插进上衣口袋。这把刺刀是某个人送给他的，被他精心保养，为的就是能随时随地能欣赏到这优雅欣长，泛着光泽的刀身。他怀中一团团白色的花朵名为“莫梅森的纪念品”，来自莫梅森堡花园，自他出生起便被种植在他祖父的庄园里，是约瑟芬皇后时代的古老品种，它们血统纯正，高贵，莫金认为，和他手中的刺刀极为相配。

他怀中每一株白玫瑰都安静地注视着他，沉默像风一样吹过他面颊，在这个庄园里蔓延。花丛簌簌摇动。他想，这个晴天一定持续了很久，久到天上再也没有一朵云，风里都是上下浮动的尘土，他脚下的泥土也因此坚实，里头没有一点水分。不，不，他猛然惊觉，这里秋季本就雨水稀少，兰开斯特郡向来如此，只是他自己忘记了，他自己忘记了。他被祖父送进“组织”里训练了整整六年，现在已经二十岁了，他的记忆经过了六年时光的冲刷，大多数已经变得不是那么清晰。可有一群人始终刻在他脑海深处，让他不曾忘记分毫。


	2. Chapter 2

比如说他的祖父，希尔•莫金。从他小时候起，他便极为喜欢和尊敬他的祖父。即使分别多年，他依然能想起祖父的眼睛。希尔拥有一双极富侵略性的深蓝眼睛，让人只看一眼便会心生惧意。他是莫金家族的家主，当之无愧。莫金家族分支众多，外家不乏有野心的后辈觊觎本家的财富和权势，而莫金家族先祖流传下来关于藏地秘宝的传说更是刺激着外家的一代又一代人来和本家争夺资源，因而历代本家家主都保留私人武装用以对抗他们。

莫金记得希尔从不同国家的特种部队带回了许多年轻的士兵，又接纳了上一代家主留下的佣兵，组成了属于他自己，也属于本家的武装力量。这些年轻的佣兵忠诚而富有激情，他们大多经历过战火，有着让莫金着迷的身手和胆量，是除了祖父之外，陪伴莫金最久的人。莫金从小就迷恋着他们，整日和他们呆在一起，是他们教会了他怎么使用枪械，怎么格斗，又怎么在最恶劣的环境中生活下去，又怎么像一个勇者一样战斗。莫金每每想到他们，脑海里便会浮现出一副夏日暖阳下野草随风摇曳的画面。这么形容虽然有些奇怪，但这些人总是那么骄傲地笑着，满身活力，又选择了某种算得上是离经叛道的生活方式，的确是一群肆意生长又野性难驯的野草。除此之外，这群年轻人身上还有着许许多多珍贵的东西，譬如说，爱，自由，以及时刻为自己感到骄傲的自信，这也正是他祖父希望他所能拥有的品德。

莫金其实和他的祖父长得十分相像，他们都有一对英挺而浓密的眉毛，极薄的嘴唇，坚毅的下巴，高大壮硕，浑身的肌肉线条流畅，富有美感。唯一令莫金遗憾的是他的眼睛浅蓝偏灰，与希尔毫无相似之处，这遗传自他的父亲，他那浅金色头发的孱弱父亲。他父亲是他那天神一样的祖父一生唯一的败笔，不讨希尔喜欢是莫金家族尽人皆知的事实。

莫金用上衣盖住他怀里的花，迈步走回庄园。

他继续想着，其实他小时候不怎么爱和父亲接触，因为他认为毫无必要。父亲让祖父失望透顶，但莫金本人却是如此优秀，这给了觉得莫金家族本家快要完蛋的希尔心理安慰，所以莫金便代替父亲接受了希尔全部的爱与教导。二十年，他在祖父的庇佑下快乐地活了整整二十年！这是莫金家族其他孩子所不敢想象的。

这个庄园里每一个人都以沉默对待着父亲，莫金从未跟父亲说过一句多余的话，他常常想，如果父亲能再坚强一些就好了，如果父亲能好好听祖父的话，练练枪，或者至少能把自己身上无时无刻不透露出的绝望气息收敛一下就好了，至少希尔不会一见到他就发火。希尔大部分时候不怎么理睬父亲，可有一次一反常态地命令父亲和他一起去前线。父亲并不擅长格斗，也弄不明白该怎么硬起心肠去杀人，在莫金与佣兵厮混在一起的时候，他总是选择沉默地呆在房间里，照理说他不该去前线才对，可他不能违抗祖父的命令。临走之时父亲流露出的神色令莫金永远无法忘记，莫金才知道，原来人的眼神也可以替代尖叫，使得当时尚且年幼的他常常在夜里惊醒，躺在床上回味父亲的脸，父亲眼角淌下的一大颗泪使他看上去像一只温顺的羔羊。

不过到了现在，其实祖父是否喜欢父亲，莫金是否喜欢父亲都已经无所谓了，因为自那以后莫金再也没有见过他。

莫金抱着花，站在了他父亲卧室的门口。


	3. Chapter 3

父亲卧室的与他的卧室差不多大，格局也极其类似，不过屋里的陈设却让莫金有股强烈的陌生感。房间中央是一个巨大的老旧的壁炉，由于多年没有生火而显得过分干净。莫金靠在父亲的床头，把背贴在墙壁上。

父亲在床边的木桌上遗留下了一个花瓶，现在里面插满了莫金带来的白花。

桌边摆放着一张小巧的椅子，莫金留意到床头的书架里有几本边角磨损严重的书，它们的封皮上有细心修补的痕迹。男人想必常常坐在这把椅子上，点着灯，日复一日地读着他心爱的书。

莫金把墙上的油画摘了下来，从画框背后扣下了一张照片。

照片里是个棕发的青年，盯着镜头，眼里透出笑意。这张照片出自父亲之手，右下角还有他的署名。

这是他在父亲消失后偶然从那些书里发现的，父亲大概把它用作一个书签，以便能常常看到它。莫金喜欢这张照片，于是就把它据为己有。起初他把它放在自己的卧室，但他在去训练前夕把照片又放回了父亲的房间。他确信他死去的父亲会为他好好保守这个秘密，因为庄园里所有人都对父亲敬而远之，大概没人会收拾父亲的房间，而事实也的确如此。不过以防万一，他还是把照片放得隐蔽了点儿，贴到了那张《奥菲利亚①》的背面。

他抹了抹照片上的灰，把它拿到眼前仔细端详。

照片里的人叫迪托马索，是祖父的佣兵，莫金喜欢叫他马索。

①：《奥菲利亚》是一幅著名的油画作品。取材于《哈姆雷特》。奥菲利亚是哈姆雷特的恋人，她在得知父亲被哈姆雷特所杀后病倒，最终不幸落水淹死。这幅画描绘了奥菲利亚濒死的情景。


	4. Chapter 4

莫金喜欢看马索搂着冲锋枪的样子。

马索会把身体都贴在草地上，两腿分开，手肘深深压在雪里。冲锋枪抵在他右肩，乌黑的枪身在枯黄的衰草间有种独特的美感，线条流畅，简洁而富有张力，这些全然映在莫金眼中，构成了他全部的童年记忆。

马索身高六英尺二英寸②，几乎和希尔一样高。他的身体饱满有力，被野战外套牢牢地包裹着，此时此刻，肩膀随着他的缓慢用力而轻微地起伏。马索把脸贴在枪托上，手指压上扳机，左手托着护木，全神贯注地盯着前方。莫金注意到他轻轻眨了一下眼睛，棕色的防寒帽上结满了霜花，呼吸低沉而平缓，他几乎是悄无声息的，像是某种埋伏在草丛里的大型掠食动物。莫金想，只要祖父一声令下，马索就会毫不犹豫地跪在雪里射击，倘若祖父命令他埋伏地再久些，他就会彻底把自己变成雪地中的一块石头，他会放任自己的身上落满雪花，就连他浓密的棕色睫毛也会变成白色的。

莫金坐在父亲的床上想着，这个片段究竟是什么时候的事情？噢，噢，他都快忘记了，这是他八岁还是九岁的时候吧，反正那时候马索和那些佣兵整天陪着他，他还不知道离别是什么滋味。他记得那是一个冬天，这几个佣兵带着他去和希尔会和，路上他们走的很慢，他一直缠着马索让他教他怎么射击。

他视野的远方是一片起伏的灰色原野。这里原本应该是一个教堂，但它早就被荒废了。教堂的塔楼缺失了一大块，地面上散落着一堆一堆的被野草覆盖的瓦砾。马索侧转过头，他继续说，“…就是这样。你右腿也可以再弯一下，这样更舒服，也更好射击。想看看吗？”莫金点点头，马索便屈起右腿，脚压在地上，他的大腿十分壮硕，弯曲了一个恰到好处的弧度，积雪被他的身体压得嘎吱作响。

马索瞄准了一会儿，就把枪递给莫金。莫金学着马索的样子把枪抵在肩上，不过他可没想过要射击，毕竟他当时的确太小了。冲锋枪很沉，但枪身反射着柔和的微光，枪身的握把还十分温热，让莫金有种想把枪搂在怀里亲吻的冲动。

“冬季作战的时候，要注意什么？”

“隐蔽。”“隐蔽。”

这第二声回答来自莫金旁边的一名佣兵。这个人转过身来朝莫金笑了笑。他叫莱夫勒，是一个黑头发的德国人，在西柏林长大。他之前一直站在莫金前方，拿着枪，一动不动地眺望远方。

莫金知道希尔的私人武装里一大半都是德裔，他不知道为什么，但很有可能与希尔早年在德国的经历有关。祖父年轻时一直呆在德国，大概借此机会挖来了不少士兵。莫金扭过头看了看马索，马索却是这里为数不多的美国人。

马索趴在地上说：“莱夫勒，上次那个故事你只讲了一半，现在把它讲完吧！”

莱夫勒说：“没问题。让我们就在这儿结束它吧。”他走近莫金，在他前方找了块儿没有多少石头、还算平整的地坐了下来，然后把枪平放在腿上。

接下来莱夫勒继续用相当有趣的方式讲了一个士兵被选入某个“训练营”里接受训练的后半段故事。这位年轻的士兵每天要匍匐着穿过铁丝网，然后在士官的吼声和枪声中攀登高山，越过湖泊。他会在战壕里聆听坦克的轰鸣，在夜晚站岗时数着天上的星星。他的衣服被雨水打湿，他的脸在寒风里变得粗糙。他日复一日地训练着，时光飞逝，最后他埋葬了在训练中死去的战友，登上了开往前线的列车。

“然后呢？”莫金问。

“然后？这个故事实际上已经结束了。”莱夫勒说，“这个士兵没有回来，他的旅行终点是别尔戈罗德③。”

莫金“哦”了一声，他听过很多东线④的故事，所以他知道别尔戈罗德，他明白了。

马索评价道：“你的故事可真够悲伤的。”

他从地上爬起来，换了个姿势面向莱夫勒坐着，莫金看见他喉头哽动了一下。马索突然说道：“有些人就是比别人更接近死亡，他们不知道哪一天就会被子弹穿过脑袋。”

莱夫勒说：“没错。”

他们对视了一眼，忽然沉默了。

马索说：“我只希望以后还有人能记得我。”

②：六英尺二英寸约1米88。  
③：别尔戈罗德战役属于二战苏、徳在库尔斯克会战中的主战役。德国投入6万部队在别尔戈罗德与数十万苏军展开血腥厮杀。战役中仅10天便阵亡了2万名德军，苏军阵亡约5万人。  
④：东线指二战中苏、徳战场。


	5. Chapter 5

莫金从父亲的床上坐起来，他和照片中的马索对视着。他想，马索是那么年轻，富有活力，死亡对他来说为时尚早。不，他怎么会属于死亡呢？倘若死亡是一场旅行，是一条蜿蜒无尽头的河流，是一个永远无法醒来的梦的话，马索又怎么会抛下他独自离开呢？八岁的他也是这么想的，他记得自己趴在地上，抱着马索的枪，然后盯着后者的脸发呆。

马索的嘴一张一合，他在和莱夫勒聊着天，可莫金根本记不起来他们说了什么。时间像是凝固了，他和这两人离得很近，却又像隔着一层东西。一个接一个奇异的念头跳进他脑海，让他战栗着，却又带着好奇幻想着：如果会有的话，马索的墓碑会是什么样的？他的身体会被疯长的野草缠绕吗？他的眼睛是会睁开还是合上？他的…

突然，一只手摸上了他的后脑勺，马索的脸带着关切出现在他眼前，让他的幻想都消失了。

马索问了他一连串问题。莫金刚才一直趴在地上不动也不说话，马索大概以为刚才的故事把他吓着了。莫金本想说他一点也不害怕，可他咽下了这个回答，他点了点头。

莫金用回忆拼凑着马索的气息，他亲吻着照片，他的老二已经硬的不行了，阴茎被裤子压得十分难受。他挪到床头，把灯打开，然后解开他的裤子，掏出自己的几把，对着照片开始打飞机。

照片里马索和他的姿势差不多，也是双腿分开，握着自己的老二，他的龟头饱满得几乎滴下水来。肩膀宽阔，胸腹肌肉紧绷，大腿毛茸茸的，十分粗壮，连带着他的屁股，他胳膊上胸膛上的纹身，都让莫金挪不开眼睛。照片里灯光打在他脸上，照在他微张的嘴和眯起的眼睛上，柔和了他脸部的线条。

莫金仰着头，眼睛在房间里的家具上流连。他喘着气，把眼神聚焦在他耷在椅背的棕色外套上。然后他笑了，二十岁的他笑得像个孩子。那时马索为了安慰“被吓到”的他，把自己身上的刺刀解下来，连同刀鞘一起送给了他。还摸摸他的小脸，向他保证他很快就能见到他的祖父。莫金之后再没听他提起过这件事，马索大约觉得这把随处可见的刺刀很快就会被莫金遗忘，乃至抛弃。但是，这把刀现在还好好地躺在莫金上衣的口袋里，被他保养得光洁如新。

莫金闭上眼睛，揉搓着自己的睾丸。快感从下身一路窜上胸膛，烧得他脸颊发烫。回忆对于他来说并不难，因为只需稍稍调动记忆，那些生活的片段便会像水一样涌上来，冲击着他的神经，然后他每一次，每一次都会发现自己几乎是本能般的就勃起了。


	6. Chapter 6

莱夫勒给他讲完故事的第二天，天刚破晓，晨雾还未完全消散。

莫金躲在一棵树后，树皮上的缝隙被冬风灌满了雪花，从他的位置向下是一个斜坡，小小的斜坡上长满了低矮稀疏的灌木，现在它们都掉光了叶子，干枯的树枝托着积雪，像一支支插在地上的灰色羽毛。坡下的平地上有四个人，马索，莱夫勒，和一个叫舒尔茨的佣兵，一个金发的年轻人倒在他们脚下呻吟。

舒尔茨把他拎起来，马索走近他，和莱夫勒一起，用德语问了他几个问题，年轻人说了句什么，马索挥拳打上他的脸，打得他呕出了血。

莫金趴在树下看着他们，他已经明白是怎么一回事了。这个年轻人，是外家派来的，已经跟踪他们好几天了，他大概以为自己隐藏得很好。怪不得这几天马索他们一直寸步不离地守着莫金，昨天莱夫勒一直凝视着远方，想必早已感知到这个人的存在。莫金想，这些佣兵的战斗经验实在太丰富了，而把他们挑选出来的希尔估计早就预料到了这种情况。至于他们为什么选在连太阳都还没升起的早晨把他拎出来，还走到离营地这么远的地方，可能他们不太想让莫金看见这个场景。

“但我还是从头到尾看完了。我看见你们是如何用枪托把他揍倒在地，又是怎么轮番上阵从他嘴里搜刮情报。他想跑，你们就毫不留情地揍他。”莫金喃喃地说着，他的心脏跳动地更快了，回忆带给他窒息般的快感。他的几把已经流出了一点液体，随着他右手的起伏发出黏腻的响声。

马索呢？马索干了什么？马索盘问了这个人很久，嗯，马索还把冲锋枪的弹匣插进那个人的嘴里。虽然马索的身子挡住了他大部分视线，但莫金依然能看到年轻人跪在马索腿间。马索扯着他的头发，强迫他吞着冰冷、生涩的弹匣。冲锋枪长条形的弹匣在他嘴里狠狠地捅着，年轻人刚才凶得像只狼崽子，但现在只能扭着身子发出低沉的呜咽。

不一会儿，马索把弹匣扔到了地上，松开手，年轻人立刻趴在地上干呕起来。

“金属弹匣可能不会留下牙印，但上面绝对挂满了那个混蛋的唾液。”莫金回想着，那个金发的混蛋其实比现在的他大不了多少，应该也就二十出头，马索当时也是二十出头。对，二十三。二十三岁的马索蹲在地上盯着那个人，然后他慢慢站起来，朝莱夫勒摇摇头，两人一边聊天一边往远处走去。可是该死的，这两个人怎么就走到了那个斜坡底下？莫金急忙低下身子，让粗大彭出的树根把他遮住，然后便不断祈祷着他不要被他俩发现。马索送他的刺刀一直在他口袋里放着，刀柄此刻随着他的动作起伏顶着他的腰，他此刻忍痛在口袋里摸索着刺刀。

马索聊了几句之后，解开裤子掏出老二开始朝草丛撒尿，然后扭过头和莱夫勒说话。风把他们的声音送进莫金耳中，他们在商量怎么“解决”那个年轻人。

莫金的大脑已经停止思考，快感开始在他全身蔓延。他真想让马索骑在他的几把上，这样他就能一直搂着他，一抬头就能亲吻到他的脖颈，还有脖颈上冰凉的汗液。马索胸膛上的纹身在他眼前摇晃、燃烧，像一块炭火，烧得他呻吟出声。精液射在他腿上，又流到了父亲的床上。莫金翻过身，骑在父亲的床头，他右手的动作还在继续，射精之后对阴茎持续的刺激把他的快感无限延长。他把上半身埋到墙上，挺腰送胯，让阴茎在手心里来回抽插。精液已不再射出，现在只有一股一股浓稠的白色液体从龟头淌出来，流满他的手背。莫金把头抵在墙上，剧烈地喘着气。


	7. Chapter 7

莫金从床上跳下来，赤裸着下身走向房间另一头的窗户。

此刻，房间的一半笼罩在落日的余晖中，与靠近床和木桌的阴暗一半形成了截然不同的两个世界。

日光被拉长，轻柔地穿过窗户，投射在壁炉前的地毯上。但这也只是短暂的一会儿，不久它就渐渐淡了下去，直至完全消失。莫金才意识到一天之中只有这个时候父亲才会短暂地享受一会儿阳光，多数时候他还是会呆在房间的那一头，与孤独、黑暗，以及墙上那张沉默的油画作着伴。奥菲利亚漂浮在画中的河流里，轻快地唱着古老的歌谣，那是死亡的河流，蜿蜒而没有尽头。父亲每一次凝视这张画时，不知是否能预见自己未来永远的消失？

父亲几乎一无所有，他唯一的一点财产现在被莫金放在了床边的木桌上，它紧挨着花瓶平躺着。花瓶里的一大束白花和照片中青年身边的白花几乎一模一样，都在热烈地盛放着，那位棕发的青年紧靠着花，在微笑。

莫金站在窗口，他掠过被修剪得错落有致的绿荫地，把视线投向远方。远处是莫金家族广袤的草场，一眼望去没有尽头。在他还没离家的时候，有大片草场被划为猎苑，供祖父和佣兵们尽情围猎。但现在显然早已荒废，许久未曾有人用过，黄色和绿色的草纠缠在一起，都在漫无目的地疯长。

希尔带着那群佣兵出去作战有一段时间了，显得庄园前所未有的空旷。莫金回家的时候，迎接他的就是这座空荡荡的庄园。

不过他们应该很快就能回来，就像他们之前无数次做过的那样。

然后他就能看见马索了。

莫金无声地笑了。

当晚，他蜷缩在父亲的床上沉沉睡去。


End file.
